


Elysium

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Fifth Doctor Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil kidnapping, gifts, star gazing and new myths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

“Doctor, you have had your final warning. Desist at once.” The Master smacked the Doctor’s hand away from the console, just as he had promised the last time the Doctor attempted an adjustment.

“That was completely uncalled for.” The Doctor pulled his hand away, sulking. “I was only double checking the coordinates.” He held his hand gingerly in the other and frowned at the Master.

“There is no need for you to check at all. They are perfectly correct.” The Master moved to where the Doctor had been standing and quietly reset the coordinates back as they were.

“I’m _perfectly_ sure they are, Master,” the Doctor said, with little faith, and moved along around the console. “Only I might like to know where and when it is that we are going.”

The Master concealed a smile with a smirk. “But my dear, whatever happened to your love of the unknown?”

“Funny, I seem to have misplaced it,” the Doctor answered absently as he poked a few more of the console’s buttons. The Master again followed behind him setting everything to rights.

“Have you become so satisfied here that you no longer wish to run about exploring the universe?”

“Hardly.” The Doctor sniffed indignantly.

“Have you become so satisfied here that you have begun trust me?”

The Doctor merely looked back at him and smiled before he finally wandered away from the console and flopped onto a seat against the wall. “I suppose I am at your mercy. I am technically kidnapped as far as anyone else is concerned.”

“Indeed you are, my dear.” The Master rounded the console once more, slowly making certain all was as he wished it. Once finished he turned and looked at the Doctor over his shoulder. The Doctor had been watching him work, reclined on cushions with a fond little smile on his lips. The Master walked to him and smiled down at him. “And do you have any complaints with the arrangement thus far?”

The Doctor grinned and feigned thinking on it a moment, “You know,” the Doctor stretched up and pressed his lips to the Master’s, sliding away and nuzzling his beard as the Doctor pulled back, “I don’t think that I can come up with a single complaint.”

“Good,” The Master smiled blissfully, contented beyond words with the Doctor’s simple approval. “Now,” he announced grandly. “For your surprise.”

  
\---

  
“Is this really necessary?” the Doctor grumbled, fussing with the cloth tied around his eyes. He kept his word and did not attempt to peek, but still felt rather silly about the whole matter. The Master didn’t answer but continued to pull the Doctor along. They had been walking for a few spans. The Doctor in his darkness had had little else to contemplate but the crush of the ground under his plimsolls and the Master’s soft gloved hand pulling him along. After a time, he began to wonder why it was they were walking at all; the Master generally managed to land his very obliging TARDIS precisely where he wanted. The Doctor decided, smiling inwardly at the thought, that it must be for theatrical effect. It was typical of the Master and as endearing as ever. Abruptly the Master brought them to a halt.

“We have arrived, my dear. You may remove it.” The Doctor pulled the blindfold from his eyes and was amazed at the sight that greeted him. A beautiful world: the sky a light eerie indigo and the ground a breathtaking expanse of green dotted with tiny colourful blooms that curved up around them, forming a valley. Beyond the hills the Doctor could see white-capped mountains in the far distance. The air was sweet and clean, filled with the natural hum of calm that came with a place unspoiled by sentient life.

The Doctor looked around in awe. For all the worlds he had seen, this was by far the most naturally beautiful. “Where are we?” the Doctor breathed out in a whisper, overwhelmed into a state of quiet reverence.

“It has no name.” The Master had a smile in his voice and when the Doctor tore himself away from the scenery he saw their was one on his face to match. “Yet.”

“Yet?” The Doctor blinked.

“I didn’t think it right to give it a name, as it is yours.”

“Mine?” The Doctor asked, more confused for the answer given.

“It’s a gift, something I have been cultivating for some time. A world untouched. Unspoiled. I have guarded it from colonisation, tended it like a garden for millennia and now, my dear, I give it to you. A small token of my affection.”

“Master, I can’t.” The Doctor looked around again, up at the wispy white clouds moving over head and down at his own feet. “It’s far too much,” he finally said, looking positively distressed at the notion of it all. “What would I even do with a planet?”

“Whatever you wish.” The Master smiled with sweet sort of smugness. There was little he loved more than managing to bewilder his Doctor. “Keep it as a retreat for yourself, give it to some of those poor unfortunate creatures in need you are so fond of. It is your choice entirely.”

“You wouldn't perhaps be hoping that we make this the start of a grand and glorious empire together, would you?” The Doctor gave him a wry smile as he took both of the Master’s hands in his own.

“Perish the thought, my dear.” The Master smirked up at the Doctor and they laughed together. “No, Doctor. It is yours, an honest gift. Not that I would at all object if that was what you wished to do.”

“I’m certain you wouldn't, but I’ll have to surprise you and admit I had nothing of that sort in mind.” The Doctor looked around at the expanse of mossy green. “Let’s just leave it as it is. A lovely garden,” the Doctor began to redden a bit, “for us.”

“As you wish.” The Master smiled, clearly pleased with the Doctor’s choice.

“Thank you.” The Doctor leaned in and touched his forehead to the Master’s. “Thank you for this, for not... For... Oh you know. You must know.” The Doctor smiled and laughed and pulled the Master closer. Their feet became tangled and they tumbled on to the soft mossy ground where the Doctor kissed him, hardly noticing the fall. First a soft brushing of lips and slide of tongue, but then pouring all of the wonderful convoluted feelings he had for this mad fantastic man into the simple act.

The Master leaned over the Doctor, covering his mouth with his own and slipping a hand under the Doctor’s jumper. They slipped clothes from each other’s bodies, moving wordlessly but reverberating with an different manner of communication. Each touch each echoed with intent and will--finger to wrists, lips to collar bone, thigh to thigh, palm to hip--until gradually their bodies harmonised into perfect sympathy of mind and flesh.

  
\---

Above them the sky grew darker. Little pin pricks of light became brighter and more numerous until the sky above them was a blanket of gleaming stars. After a time of quiet, while their breathing evened out, the Doctor and the Master looked up into the strange stars of this untouched world, and the Doctor began to point out shapes. In what the the Master thought looked like random clusters of light the Doctor drew castles, teapots and sailing ships, warrior women and school teachers. He weaved a mythology into his sky and shared it with the one who had gifted it to him.

“You know,” said the Doctor, segueing abruptly from a story about an ice princess and a magical key, “many different cultures have stories and myths about unspoiled gardens. They are generally a place that you go after you have led a good life, a place to rest.”

“Do they?” The Master yawned and stretched, not unlike a great lazy cat.

“Many people think it is an expression of the growth a person must make to become an adult. To choose knowledge and independence over the safety and oppression provided by a parental figure.” The Doctor paused. “Or an overbearing society.” The Doctor smiled wryly and the Master returned it while pulling him closer against his chest.

“It sounds plausible, psychologically speaking.” The Master humoured the Doctor as he started to doze against a pale freckled shoulder.

“Do you think that people need that? The idea, the hope, I suppose, that someday they can go back to what they had in their innocence with all the knowledge that they gathered while running from it? ...Master?”

The Doctor turned to see the Master sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He smiled down at him with a small sigh before pulling his coat over the both of them and drifting off to join the Master in sleep.

\---

There are legends on hundreds of different worlds that tell of magical places that few can access. Some tell of wonderlands open only to children or the pure of heart. Some of great galleries of beauty and art that hang in the stars outside of time. And some tell of untouched gardens, where only the gods might tread and find their rest.


End file.
